Question: Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{5r - 4}{3r - 9} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3r - 9$ $ 5r - 4 = \dfrac{3r - 9}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(5r - 4) = 3r - 9 $ $50r - 40 = 3r - 9$ $47r - 40 = -9$ $47r = 31$ $r = \dfrac{31}{47}$